ah! my gaming goddess season 1
by mockverse
Summary: this story is are group of stories are a part of a whole entire Multiverse of stories that I'm doing in the future but this particular story takes place in Hyperdimension Neptunia series story-wise this series takes place right after the good ending of megadimension and references the VR events from the remake
1. episode 1

ah! my gaming goddess episode 1

hello there I'm Bugsy well I'm just your average guy who suddenly found himself in the midst of all these goddesses well, to be honest, I'm not so average but I'll talk about that later but let me tell you the story of how this all started well after a long day of working on my YouTube channel I thought I'd unwind with a little Hyperdimension Neptunia I played the whole game throughout the night and beat it in like one day after I beat it and extra feature popped up in the games menu the extra feature was called meet the goddesses well I thought to myself "this is an extra mode so I might as well try and see." as I hit the title for the extra mode a portal opened up in these aren't the usual portals I'm used to seeing traveling Dimensions like I used

to, the first person out of the portal was Blanc the goddess of lowee we shared a bond with our love of reading and writing books also I may I have a crush on her. next up was Vert the goddess of leanbox turns out she wanted to meet me because I was the one who saved their world and it turns out she's really interested in my stories I think it's at the point now where I might have my biggest fan she says my life story could be the greatest anime of all time and no people before you ask that I didn't look at her massive boobs even though I wanted to. vert is basically a gamer she has such a proper way of talking so I gave her the nickname princess vert get so flustered when I call her that it's actually quite adorable because her cheeks get so red. after that, the next up was Noire the goddess of Last Station

she's kind of a tsundere but she's very nice and all she really wants is a friend we talked about our various fighting styles our siblings and her desire to be a voice actress although she played it off like her friend wanted to be a voice actress when in actuality it was just really her wanting to be a voice actress after that we watched a lot of Fairy Tail when I think about it now it was a real good time last but not least was Neptune we bonded over our shared love of retro games she's bit of a goofball as scatterbrained but you know she's nice here's something actually important to note in one of our many conversations Neptune said that I was one of the most important people to her and I wonder does that mean Neptune has a crush on me. Also, I've been thinking to go to their world where they are because you meet the goddess mode keeps the portal open so I decided to go and see them for a change

{cue opening theme a chaotic visit}

Bugsy walks through the portal without a single ounce of doubt in his mind "woo Letsa go" Bugsy said excitedly the portal took him to the place he really needed to be as he walked out of the portal after finally reaching his destination he heard familiar laughter and most of the goddesses already on the ground

vert was the only one semi-conscious "how ... could you defeat all of us" Vert said very weakly

"my dear Goddess my Powers operate on a different set of logic than all of you here simply put I'm from a different plane of existence and my Powers work differently here than they do over there, " the mysterious villain said

"is that why you're such a pussy Sydow get the only reason you're so confident right now is that you don't know that I'm here," Bugsy said with confidence as the black blood in his veins comes to a boil

Sydow looked with a mix fear and horror as he saw Bugsy John Kuro staring right at him "no how are you here"

this was going on the others looked and finally saw the person who's actually exactly helping them

they all said his name in the unison "Bugsy!?"

that's my name don't wear it out and everybody just stay calm I got this" Bugsy said with a mix of confidence and a little bit of playfulness"

his eyes locked on the four goddesses but turn back to Sydow

Sydow feeling the full force of Bugsy's piercing gaze "you know how this is going to end you should just run away tell your boss that I'm here and just hope I don't kill ya"

Sydow is utterly terrified "I'll g-g-go but the ultimate will destroy you and this world," Sydow said as he was trying to hide his momentary cowardice

" fly away or I won't be so generous, " Bugsy said menacingly

Sydow flying away truly afraid of Bugsy John Kuro

Bugsy rushes back over to the four goddesses "hold on everybody I'm going to heal all of you" bugsy said as he enveloped everybody in a white aura healing them

Neptune was the first to speak " wow Bugsy I didn't know you were that strong and you didn't tell me you were a White Mage!"

"First off that guy always been afraid of me and second I'm not a White Mage I'm just a guy who knows Magic," Bugsy said

Blanc looks at Bugsy and Bugsy looks back at Blanc

"umm hello blanc it's really good to see you," Bugsy said shyly

"likewise," blanc answered back blushing as she did so

"but everybody, before I lose focus why, was Sydow here," Bugsy said while gaining his composure

"he's been grouping up all the monsters and trying to start some sort of Uprising for his master," vert said

"Also, he was using something against this called chaos energy that totally wiped us all out almost" noire added

"what I really think about it chaos energy shouldn't be able to knock you all out so easily like this, so there must be more than this meets the eye also knowing that he's here and his little toady troubling, to say the least," Bugsy said with a touch of concern in his voice

{ Timeout Sydow is the right-hand man of the ultimate and the ultimate is like an S-Class villain he won't rest until I'm defeated or killed either way but go back to old Syde boy when I'm not around he can be the most Fearless henchmen in the world but if he ever does see me while he does his evil Deeds he will Buckle under the pressure like a lizard under a rock time in, by the way, I'll only do send 4th wall breaks during the episodes when it concerns my lore every other fourth wall break will be done by Neptune )

"nice job Bugsy I told you we were alike," Neptune said

" Oh Thank you nep-nep" Bugsy smiled as he said that

Neptune looks deep into Bugsy's eyes

"Uh, Neptune?" Bugsy blushing trying to think of something to say

"Ahem! we don't have time for this Neptune" Vert interrupted in the nick of time

" but I have a question what is the ultimate want to destroy our world," Blanc said very sternly

"because he wants to ruin my life and everybody that's involved with me he's always had a grudge against me as long as I can remember, he's taking everything from me, " Bugsy said with the sad look on his face

" well let's go back to my Basilicom and think of a plan also Bugsy don't worry you've been there for us and now it's our turn to be there for you Neptune said assuringly

"but do you all feel this way?" Bugsy asked wondering what the others would say

"to be honest, we all to care about ummm err I mean because of everything you did for us" Noire replied

"that means a lot coming from you Noire " a warm smile slowly begins to form on Bugsy's face as he said this

" we should probably get going, " Noire said as she was blushing from the compliment

Bugsy nods his head in agreement and starts walking with others right by his side with everything said and done they all rush back to Planeptune's Basilicom.

to be continued in episode 2

(we cut to the nepstation)

Neptune: welcome to the Nepstation with your host me Neptune.

Bugsy: and her chaotically rocking co-host me Bugsy John Kuro.

Neptune: let me explain what the Nepstation is for the people that don't know at the end of every episode we will cut here to the Nepstation to give you a preview of The Next Episode and lots and lots of character banter the Us you see in the story has no bearing on the Us you see here

bugsy: so a lot of non-canon hoopla can happen here but with all that out of the way we can finally get into the episode preview take it away Neptune

Neptune: oh umm thx with the ultimate and his cronies hear it's time for the CPUs and Bugsy to hatch a plan so the CPU split up into two teams will they be successful or will the forces of evil takeover Gamindustri find out in episode 2 of Ah my gaming goddess take it away Bugsy

bugsy: a truly chaotic Stakeout and well that's it for all of us here at the nep station see you later


	2. episode 2

Ah my gaming goddess episode 2: a truly chaotic Stakeout

Previously on 'Ah My Gaming Goddess', Bugsy decides to go to Gamindustri to meet up with the goddesses that he may or may not have a crush on. But let's be real, he does. He finds the CPU's were knocked unconscious by Sydow and after Bugsy is able to scare him off and a quick heal with some careful hints of what's going to happen in the series relationship-wise is off after discovering that the Ultimate is here and once more wants to destroy the world. the CPUs and Bugsy are going to Planeptune's Basilicom to see what their next course of action is to handle this new threat, well enough of this brief recap let's start the show.

(cue the anime opening song chaotic visit)

(cut to the CPUs and Bugsy running to Planeptune)

Bugsy: I never thought that I would be meeting in your dimension under this circumstance and I am truly sorry that the ultimate is causing havoc in this Dimension because I'm here.

Vert: you shouldn't beat yourself up about it

Noire: we'll save Gamindustri like we always do also last time we talked you had me intrigued about your fighting style Bugsy.

Bugsy: if you really think about it, it's really not anything special

Blanc: wait a minute you know how to fight Bugsy?

Bugsy: well yes I do, does that surprise you blanc?

Blanc: to be honest I'm a little surprised but not shocked.

Blanc's thoughts: I guess I was right to model my hero in my story after him.

(after a few minutes they're at the borders of Planeptune)

Bugsy: wow even from this distance Planeptune looks amazing

(Vert, Noir, and Blanc let out a very loud hey while Neptune shows the very cheeky smile)

Neptune: when this is all over we can probably have some major primo Goof Off time just you and me Bugsy.

Bugsy: Neptune, I appreciate the offer but we really need to get to the bottom of this

Bugsy's inner thoughts: Neptune is acting really lovey-dovey towards me it's cute though but I mustn't get distracted because of these here I got to get ready

(focusing on his goal bugsy goes to the Basilicom right away with the four CPUs right behind him, but after a few minutes they're already there. )

(as the others and bugsy went inside they were greeted by Histoire who really wanted to know what was going on with these group monster attacks)

Histoire: so let me get this straight a villain from another dimension is trying to get all the monsters together for an organized attack!

Nepture: that's about the size of it Histy.

Vert: and now that you think of it I have been hearing from my people that there has been a lot of monster sightings at night but I thought it was just an urban legend until now that is.

noire: be honest you heard this from your buddies from four goddesses online Vert.

Bugsy thought: why is he organizing all the monsters together in the Hyperdimension to attack the Nations it doesn't make sense because he's usually fixated on me what is his end goal?

{while Bugsy's deep in thought the 4 goddesses try to plan out what they need to do next}

Bugsy: I think the best course of action would be a Stakeout that means we can see what these organized monsters are up to which will give us a better idea of what we're up against

Noire: each of us should probably go to our own Nations to really do the Stakeout at least this way we can cover more ground

Vert: it's all fine and good but who shall accompany Bugsy on their individual stakeouts

(Vert's words hits the three goddesses like a knife)

Noire: w-we shouldn't worry who he should go with when our nations are in danger

Blanc: we must put our nation's first before our guests (even if he's very impressive)

Neptune: they do have a point looks like you get to choose which of us goddesses you go with but it's kind of obvious who you're going to go with

Bugsy: well I just I think I should go with vert the rumors of the monsters organizing was basically started near leanbox but things get a little hairy I made these

{ Bugsy reaches into his infinite Pockets to pull out comlinks)

Histoire: oh my you certainly come prepared where did you pull these from anyway?

bugsy: well those are my infinite pockets I made them a long time ago because I need extra storage for most of the stuff I had on me

Histoire: aren't you just full of surprises

Bugsy: well technically I wouldn't say all that there are certain things I don't have with me

the inner thoughts of the four goddesses in the room in unison: he's an inventor

Bugsy: Yes I am actually or I should say I used to be before anybody asks me I can only read basic thoughts meaning I can't read your minds fully

{ the three of the four goddesses looks surprised that bugsy has these talents where they never knew)

Vert: everybody we know what we need to do so let's get to it

{Neptune Noire and Blanc nod in agreement And transforming into their HDD forms leaving the basilicom the noire and blanc giving one last final look to Bugsy as they fly off to their respective Nations)

( Bugsy and Vert also leave the basilicom )

Bugsy: you know Vert to save power I think I should help you I should carry you to lean box as I fly

Vert: sure if you think that's efficient

( vert blushes of the thought Bugsy carrying her to lean box like an actual princess)

(without any hesitation, vert gets into Bugsy's arms and they fly off)

Vert always flew in the air in her HDD form but she's never been held by anybody while being in the air this is a completely new feeling for her couple by the fact that she's being held by the one person that she cares about deeply)

Vert: Umm Bugsy

(Vert still blushing after saying Bugsy's name and completely enjoying this moment.)

Bugsy: yes Vert

Vert: was it your true intention to carry me?

Bugsy: well I mean it made sense at the time because you know we're going to probably be fighting a lot of monsters that kind of makes sense for you to conserve your energy... even though basically feels like I'm carrying a princess

Vert: does that mean you fancy yourself as a prince?

Bugsy: at this moment I don't think I mind being called a prince

Bugsy's thoughts: maybe because I'm with you vert I feel like this

(Bugsy 's face turns bright red as he blushes)

(In This Moment both Bugsy and Vert take a very quick glance in each other's eyes)

Vert: we're getting very close to lean box's borders And ummm nevermind it's completely unimportant with the tasks we have at hand.

Bugsy: yeah you're right we need to focus on our mission but I do promise you no harm shall come to lean box as long as I'm around I promise you that

Vert: thank you Bugsy I'll keep you to your word

(now that they finally arrived at the borders of lean box Bugsy slowly descends making a very graceful Landing)

Vert: you fly pretty gracefully

Bugsy: well being a royal and also honing my flight skills in the academy really did make a difference But thanks Vert

Vert: you're welcome and we should probably get ready for the stakeout

( Bugsy pulls out one of the insta-tents from the infinite pockets on his shirt)

Vert: you do always have a lot of tricks up your sleeve don't you

Bugsy: well when doing things like this it never hurts to be a little bit more prepared then again I'm the kind of guy who gets over prepared, man I'm glad I made these infinite pocket

Vert: you do seem to be handy with most of the inventions you have

bugsy: well I'm always handy and I never leave home without my tools sure I'm a strong guy but it's important to be strong in the mind as well as being strong in the body

(Bugsy says while setting up the tent)

Vert thoughts: Bugsy would always talk about how he was in the past but to see it for myself is a whole different thing entirely he truly is amazing

Bugsy: it shouldn't take much longer now

Vert: you know when all this is over you should really meet Nepgear and Uni

( the Tent is fully set up with one or two holes in the top)

Bugsy: I totally meant to do that

( Bugsy Chuckles a bit nervously)

Vert: sure you did bugsy

(Vert basically says with a smirk)

Bugsy: let's just get into the tent and start the stakeout right also cute smirk there princess

( vert blushes and mutters something incoherent)

( Bugsy laughs a little bit as vert gets in the tent)

Vert: amazing it's bigger on the inside

Bugsy: it's just some old Tech a used when I make stuff like this but that's not all

(bugsy gets in the tent)

( Bugsy takes a few minutes to look at his handiwork while inside)

Bugsy: well this really did work out very well

(Vert kisses Bugsy's cheek)

(Bugsy blushes from the kiss on his cheek)

Bugsy: ummm wow what was that for?

(Vert struggles to find the Right words to say but then they both hear a noise coming from outside)

Vert: let's put this on hold for now

Bugsy: understood vert

( they both rush outside to see five Grandogoos)

Bugsy: Grandogoos!?

Vert: why Grandogoo?

Bugsy: the one thing you need to know about my half-brother Vert is that never just does something the easy way so be on guard and you might want to transform.

Vert: Alright

( Vert transforms into her HDD form)

Vert: I'll show you what I can do

Bugsy: oh sacred blade pride of the Kuro royal family I call you forth into my worthy hands

( he summons the demon blade his hands gripping the hilt of the sword and with one forceful tug he holds the sword up in his hands)

Bugsy: hello old friend

( Bugsy with the sword in hand assumes an old chaos Lord stance )

(Vert a bunch of well-timed combos with her spear against the grandogoos)

( (they split into a big pile of goo and then starts to reform into a massive grandogoo with the ultimate face )

ultimate: hello Bugsy my dear half brother how do you like my newest creation I call it the masterful dog goo

Bugsy: I hate it like I hate everything that you've done to me up until this point bloody when I get to you fully I promise you I will kill you myself if I am going to make sure you never come back you've haunted me my entire life and every time I tried to destroy you always find a way of coming back it causing me even more hell

Vert thoughts: bugsy...

(Vert preparing her attack while the ultimate seems to be distracted)

ultimate: good use that hate against me you may kill this masterful Dogoo that part of my soul is in but you'll never find my physical body my dear brother

bugsy: for once in your life bloody could you shut the fuck Crimson quantum slash

( as bugsy slashes the masterful dog goo the demon blade turns pure white and with every slash ultimate feels every bit of pain)

the ultimate: how are you hurting me my Soul letting technique you shouldn't be able to hurt me physically how are you doing this?

bugsy: because I've been training my aspect since last we fought this is a little concoction of mine mixing both my temporal energy from my aspect and the chaotic energy but I have naturally mix those two together and you have you something that truly hurts like hell for a person who is always away from his body

(Vert gets ready to use her infinite spear attack the tips of the spears already in closing on the masterful dog goo)

(the ultimate howling out in pure unfiltered pain after Bugsy's attack fully stops)

bugsy: remember this pain bloody because it's the same pain you gave to me it's every bit of my hatred my agony and my unending sorrow I feel when I look at you and when you took her from me so I'm going to leave you the same way you left me all those years ago my brother battered, beaten and so utterly defeated sayanora bloody James Kuro

(vert launches her infinite spear attack right at the moment Bugsy says the ultimates full name skewering the masterful dogoo with the ultimates Soul inside instantly)

( the demon blade disappears and Bugsy is hunched over about to collapse)

bugsy: good job vert for using your attack when I use a lot of this energy I usually start to pass out and that's what's about to happen but I know this isn't the end but I do know that he'll come back one day but for now I can finally rest easy knowing that I finally got that bastard ha.,,,

( Bugsy finally passes out after getting in the last word)

Vert: well since I'm still in my HDD form I'll take Bugsy back to my basilicom so he can finally get some rest he really is amazing

( she picks him up and she flies off back to the lean box basilicom after an hour they make it back to the basilicom)

(Vert puts Bugsy softly onto the couch waiting for him to get up so she can talk to him about the kiss on his cheek she gave him)

( Bugsy didn't wake up until morning and when he finally does he sees that Vert has been playing a handheld near the couch waiting until he finally woke up )

bugsy: Vert guess who's up?

(Vert turns around and sees that he's finally up then she hugs him)

Vert: I was worried that you'd be out for a month also I don't know the biology of chaos Lords so I wouldn't know to take you to a hospital would help you I'm glad you're ok.

Bugsy: don't worry like I said using temporal energy and my chaos energy that my body produces naturally it takes a lot out of me I only used it because. it was the only way I could hurt bloody in his soul letting technique

( vert to find the words how she really feels but she finds enough courage to finally say this)

Vert: even though you tell me not to worry I'm still worried about you a great deal and I care about you dearly you're someone that is really important to me.

(bugsy blushes and scratches the back of his head truly at a loss for words)

Vert: bugsy i... i-i love you

(blushing profusely Bugsy literally has no words for what vert just said all he can say is the standard but always used Ummmm)

Vert: is what I just said that surprising to you?

Bugsy: no Vert not at all it's just but the others feel the same way you do it's not like I'm oblivious to how you all feel but it wouldn't be fair to them if I just went with you also the other thing then I told you when you met me for the third time

Vert: I know it would be rather foolish of me to think that by saying those three little words would undo all the things that happened to you

Bugsy: no, I don't think it was foolish of you me and you flirt an awful lot one of the qualities I like best about you Vert is that you're very bold even if something isn't probably the best idea you still try any way that's what I like best about you. you never give up no matter what obstacle gets thrown in your way.

Vert: do you truly mean what you say?

Bugsy: I do mean what I say I'm a man of my word I like I said to you all those months ago with me you'll never truly be alone

( Vert Kisses bugsy rather quickly)

( Bugsy doesn't kiss back but a part of him really wants to)

( kiss basically stops they just take a moment and look at each other)

( we freeze frame on this exact moment with a message that says continue?)

(cue the ending theme after it finishes we cut to the Nepstation)

Neptune: hello welcome to the Nepstation I'm you're host Neptune

Bugsy: and I'm her chaotically inclined co-host Bugsy G

Bugsy: you know Neptune this episode was a little too serious don't you think

Neptune: personally yes but it needed to be done although there was a surprising lack of me in this episode

Bugsy:well I heard you going to be in the next episode

Neptune: really!?

(Neptune's eyes sparkle)

Bugsy: yes really the episode is going to be called it's game time

Neptune: So everybody stay tuned these episodes take a long time to make so it will probably be a while but when it happens we'll be there

Bugsy: so from all of us here at the Nepstation goodbye and...

Neptune: keep on nepping!


	3. sub episode past events

past events (Bugsy G)

So a little birdie told me that you're curious about Bugsy G's past with the ultimate and Sydow. But this isn't a story one can easily tell to another person so instead, I'll show you so come on sit down there's a lot for you to see and I'm only going to do this once, You're really asking yourself who am I and why are you going to show me the past events? All I will say everybody is that things will be explained in due time but whoever is reading. This you probably already know who I am anyway don't spoil it alright for everybody else that's reading it. now before you all bombard me with a million questions let's get this little sub episode on the road, Okay lads and lassies I'll take your silence as a unanimous yes.

(The mysterious stranger opens the view portal of the past.)

mysterious: I believe this is a good spot as any to start, Just one last thing the people cannot hear or see us so think of this as if it were a recording of a time long since passed.

{ The View portal shows a younger version of Bugsy roughly somewhere in his teenage years in the dojo sparring with one person)

Bugsy: So close Bloods but no cigar.

( Bugsy avoiding bloody's every punch almost barely touching him

Bloody: for once Bugsy fight me seriously goddammit!

Bugsy: I would dear brother but, maybe if you weren't so angry all the time yeah may actually be able to hit me if you calm down.

Bloody: I'm not going to yield to you as our other brothers do.

( Bloody trying his hardest to land a punch on Bugsy as they talk.)

Bugsy: They don't all yield to me, I know Zan doesn't if anything he's just about as angry As You Are probably even more so.

( Bugsy starts to let loose a series of punches that don't make contact directly but it seems like the wind around the punches is knocking bloody back.)

Bugsy: How you like this new attack I worked out I call it Wind punches.

( Bloody is feeling slightly dizzy from the impact of those Wind punches.)

Bloody: I hate it like I hate all of your attacks I think we should stop because I'm feeling super dizzy right now.

((We cut back to the mysterious stranger.)

Mysterious: out of all the parts I could've shown you are happy but to be honest with you completely this is his happiest memory because it's Bugsy just being himself, for the most part, there are a lot of things that do make him into a person that you'll see later on also. when you're a Bugsy, You don't stay happy long maybe it's because of a curse or It's because just simply having the name makes you unlucky in general whatever the case things are going to get way worse.

( We cut back to the view portal to go back to the scene the mysterious stranger stopped at.)

Bugsy: Here bloody I have a little tablet that should cure your dizziness right up.

( Bugsy hands bloody the tiny pill)

bloody: does this have any side effects?

( Bugsy gives bloody a look of annoyance)

Bugsy: what do I look like Bloody a hack?

Bloody: well...

Bugsy: Bloody don't answer that just take it.

(Bloody takes the small pill and swallows it with a bit of water)

(he waits for a few minutes for his dizziness to pass and after those minutes have passed his head starts to clear up)

Bloody: how do you make stuff like this that works so well?

Bugsy: because I paid attention in chemistry class while you sort of played hooky.

Bloody: Well-playing hooky is a valuable resource when you don't want to do very intense equations and you wanted to hang with your best friend Sydow by the way bro since our training session is done I'm going to go hang out with my best friend if that's okay with you?

Bugsy: Sure it's okay with me besides I love training exercises taught me a little bit about where you stand power-wise also you sure he's your best friend he's more like a kiss-up than a best friend.

( bloody gives a shoulder shrug to his brother)

Bloody: whatever you say bro but I'll probably be back a little bit later because Dad is going to choose whos next in line for the throne and personally I wouldn't miss that for the world because I think I know who's going to inherit the throne

( Bloody gets up and is about to walk away)

Bugsy: how do you know?

Bloody: all I can say is one of our brothers are going to be in for one big surprise.

Bugsy thoughts: Hmm? it seems like bloody knows more than he's telling

(now we pull back to the mysterious stranger)

Before anybody asks this is not earth that we are seeing we're seeing a dimension that is on top of Earth it's called the higher Havens think of it as a pocket dimension for chaos Lords. also, I know your follow-up question what are the Chaos-Lords?

Chaos Lords are race of magic users That look quite human with 1 added difference they have huge black wings that are located in their back but what I'm just giving you now as a pretty brief description because as a certain Universe develops not even in this story will you start to know more about the chaos Lord what they are truly. But let's get back to the viewing mirror

(We cut back to the viewing mirror 3 hours later we see a grand sweeping shot of the Kuro Royal Hall the whole Kuro royal family is there sitting in seats made of pure obsidian)

Artemis: Everybody in attendance today, as you all know my time, is short and because of that I must choose an heir to my throne now this is a decision I do not make lightly but I choose my son my second born Argoss John Kuro or as you all know him as Bugsy. Some of you are probably asking why is this Bugsy has shown countless times but he is kind, considerate and the most important thing he knows when to make the tough decisions that no one else can here's an example during the great battle the anti-Lourdes was willing to sacrifice himself to save a group of Lordlitz and that was a very tough decision for him to make can any of you here say that you could do the same?

( as Artemas brought that question up in the air a few distinct murmurs and grunts could be heard throughout the hall )

Artemis: quiet down everybody for some of you I can understand your displeasure of not being chosen but that only means the king after me will need you more than ever you are his counsel, his friends, and his family.

Bugsy: father if I may say something

Artemis: yes my dear boy you may

Bugsy: father everybody I just don't think I've earned this yet and there is so many things I need to do before I'm ready so I can't accept this please everybody understand I just don't feel like I'm ready to truly take up such a position on the throne not yet at least

( various loud murmurs can be heard across the hall the crowd is Thoroughly enraged by this)

Artemis: Argoss!

(the crowd Falls silent to the Kings loud Shout of son's name)

Bugsy: Eep! y-yes father.

Artemis: my dear child I completely understand I will not tie you down to this position if you feel you are not ready because every chaos Lord must find their own way before they are ready and plus I didn't expect you to take it up right away because I know you, my son.

Bugsy: You really mean it I was really thinking that you would say no I got to be dishonoring our family name I thought I'd be dishonoring you but hearing you say that is a big load off my mind.

Artemis: I was young once if you have a whole bunch of things you want to go do or even live on Earth for a while I completely understand

(a figure and its shadowy cloak starts to speak)

?: it seems that King Artemis has gone soft well you know who should rule in his Stead bloody James Kuro

Bugsy: I know that weaselly worm-like voice anywhere Sydow is that you

Sydow: Ah yes make your jokes whilst you can because I'm going to make sure you never leave the higher Heavens alive first I shall start with your father.

(Sydow basically stabs Artemis directly through the heart before the rest of Artemis's children and Bugsy could stop the attack)

Bugsy: DAD!?

(Bugsy holds his dying father in his arms)

Artemis:...son... tell your brothers even though I chose you it doesn't mean they're not worth anything and in truth I love them... I love them

Bugsy: please save your strength dad we can heal you please don't want you to go not yet you look so much to teach me about being King.

Artemis: listen to me my son I don't have much time I will always be right here everything that's me it's inside you and your brothers even though I may lose my physical body I'm never truly Gone...

(Artemis dies in his son's arms)

Bugsy: no it can't be s-Sydow

( Bugsy is visibly shaking with anger with tears flowing out of his eyes with tears and starting to glow with a silver aura)

Sydow: what do you think you're a little light show scares me

( with one quick movement without even realizing it Sydow is stabbed with the same knife Artemis get stabbed with several times by Bugsy )

Sydow: ...I...

(Sydow dies after a few seconds almost like the wounds I've been truly set in yet)

Bugsy: oh you're not getting away that easy

( Bugsy's silver aura touches Sydow's body Reviving him)

Sydow: Agh bring it out your full potential was not worth this

Bugsy: what do you mean explain yourself NOW!

(Sydow is shaking he's visibly scared and he stammers for a good few minutes before regaining his composure.)

Sydow: all I'll say is this a person staged this whole thing ugly of me seemingly killing your father he's not dead what I did was give your father a paralysis drug who was on the knife who's always supposed to make him seem like he was dead it was only supposed to make him seem that he was dead

Bugsy: Who!? Sydow

( Sydow disappears before he can even get out the words but when he disappears there's a note )

( Bugsy picks up the note and reads it)

("I will destroy everything you love everything you hold dear this was only the beginning I'll do everything I have to bring out your full potential signed the ultimate")

Bugsy: this is going to get worse before it gets better

( we cut back to the mysterious stranger)

mysterious stranger: the beginning of how everything started now the ultimate AKA bloody James Kuro did Kill Bugsy's wife at the time and that's when he found out who the Ultimate really was and even though he was angry he couldn't bring himself after everything bloody did he couldn't bring himself to kill his half-brother and as a result of that the the ultimate to great pleasure of breaking Bugsy down. I would have shown you more but we're kind of on a deadline so ends our little sub episode. we will do more of these down the line but you all should get ready for episode 3


End file.
